


Blind

by FebruaryGemini



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blindness on top of everything else, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: Amaya's interaction with The Light ends a little differently.(Se. 3, Ep. 3 - "Ghost")
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Blind

The elves led her from the throne room, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
She would have collapsed on the stone floor had their hands not been holding her up.  
The heat told her where she was.  
Her eyes still hurt.  
Something was wrong.  
She could feel the heat of the fire, but there was no light outside her eyelids.  
She opened her eyes.  
There was no light anywhere.  
Her mouth opened in a silent scream.

“Kazi! Get in here and tell me what she is saying!” The human’s hands had moved through this same sequence at least eight times as the tears continued to fall.  
“Oh, um…” the movements were fast and sloppy, but as they cycled around, their message became clear. Kazi took a step back.  
“What? What is it? What is she saying?”  
“She says… ‘I can’t see.’”

Janai stared at Kazi in disbelief. “That is not possible. The Light cannot harm her.”  
Kazi adjusted her glasses, unwilling to question the truth of that statement.  
The human’s hands continued, crying into the void.

She had lived most of her life without the luxury of sound. She’d seen others glance suddenly around, alerted by something she didn’t have access to. She’d wondered how many things had slipped past her awareness. Commander Gren had made things infinitely better. It was like having a pair of working ears that weren’t attached to her head. But she’d always been able to see what he was saying. Sight was how she communicated. The entire world had just been ripped away from her. They had ripped the entire world away from her.  
Her hands lay still in her lap. She bent forward until her head touched the stone by her knees. Her mouth was open and she was pushing air through it. Dimly, she wondered if she was making any sound.

The two elves watched in silence.  
“...maybe our Light hurts humans…” Kazi ventured.  
Janai knelt down beside her prisoner. She hadn’t meant to hurt her. She knew her sister hadn’t meant to hurt her. The Light hadn’t meant to hurt her.

“She wasn’t looking at it for long. She’ll recover. Her eyes will heal. She’ll be able to see in the morning.” Kazi was stammering now, trying desperately to make what had happened not have happened.  
She was still curled on the ground and sobbing. She had no way to know if she was alone or not. Janai reached out, setting a hand on the human’s shoulder.  
A split send later her arm was twisted up behind her back. “AH! Kazi, tell her I am sorry! Tell her to let me go! I just-!”  
Kazi just looked at her hands, completely at a loss. “How?!”  
“Touch her!”  
“Oh, right!” And she ran forward, taking one of the human’s hands and holding it against her own as she went through the motions.

Amaya paused, loosening her grip on the captain’s arm. That was ‘sorry’. Were they sorry? Why would they be sorry? Their torture had worked.

Janai pulled away and turned around, taking her free hand and lifting it to her cheek as Kazi explained what they’d been trying to do.

She waited until the interpreter had finished before pulling her hand away. It was nice of the captain to have shown her where her face was.

She slapped her. Kazi immediately tried to recapture her hand, but Janai beat her to it, squeezing until the human winced in pain before shoving it back in Kazi’s direction. “Tell her that I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen, and I’ll do everything in my power to restore your sight to you.”

Once Kazi had relayed this information, the human pulled her hands back and started her reply. “...I believe that you’re sorry, but you told me to look into the light, and that is the last thing I will ever… see,” her hands paused to wipe away still more tears. “My world has been plunged into darkness. I will never see my nephews, Or commander Gren, or my men, or my home, or my world, or anyone speaking to me, ever again. I’ve lost my entire world. So I’ll believe that you’re sorry, but I cannot forgive you.”

Janai nodded, taking her hand and passing it to Kazi again. “Tell her that I understand. But I will still do everything I can to heal her.”

Once the interpreter had finished, her hands pulled away; and Amaya’s world was hot, and dark, and empty.


End file.
